Talk:Hecate (New Earth)
Mythological Hecate Not sure if any of this applies to the DC Hecate, but here's info about the mythological Hecate: * She was a Titaness, daughter of Perses and Asteria, granddaughter of Crius and Eurybia and Coeus and Phoebe. * She was also a goddess of the underworld, and patron goddess of witches. Zeus learned his ability to control the storm from her. * She was one of few Titans to remain in power after Zeus defeated Cronus, and she sided with the Olympians against the Giants. * She rejected Hades as her husband, but she might have been the mother of Zagreus by Zeus in the Eleusian Mysteries, but later myths claim this figure was Persephone. * She helped Demeter after Persephone was abducted by revealing to her that Hades was her daughter's abductor. * I've got a much larger version of her bio on my mythology site here: https://www.angelfire.com/planet/mythguide/hecate.html Thor2000 (talk) 15:00, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :We got rid of all of that for the gods. If people want more, they can read the Wikipedia page. This is about the fictional character. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Why would you get rid of it when it applies to her character? This is a page about her and the powers listed applied to her character and since there is no mention on THIS page regarding her powers, surely it would be easier reading for people to have the powers that apply to her ON her page. Regardless of whether they are racial powers or not, there are vampires on this wikia that have their vampire racial traits listed, or should we go round deleting all of those as well and have people search for vampire even though they apply to the character. And her name has also been removed from the gods page AGAIN, even though it SHOULD be on there considering she IS an olympian God. So she SHOULD be listed under "Others" along with the other gods that don't fall into the 12 olympians. Removing her is not logical. And neither is removing the powers that apply to her CHARACTER on her CHARACTER PAGE. Also I changed her hair colour to black because her hair IS black. and I also corrected a spelling error in a sentence ON the gods page too, replacing her with THEIR since it made no sense..... or would you rather have people just read the wrong information and not think things through when you remove Hecate from her RACE page and remove the powers that her CHARACTER has???? ::* She has been portrayed inconsistenly, so it's better not to go by images for hair color. ::* It was removed from the Gods of Olympus page because the main chunk you added was an irrelevant out of context blob. ::* We're trying to move away from plastering race powers onto every character, and instead only go for powers the character has displayed. With sources. God powers are somewhat different than vampire powers. ::* That powers section was copied from the race page... without preserving the wiki markup. As such, it would add nothing. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I added her name onto a list of deities that fall into the OTHER category on olympian gods, why has it been removed twice now? She should be on that list. :When was she removed for a second time? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:18, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hecate disambiguation page Please, would it be possible to separate "Hecate" from "Hecate (New Earth)" so that it is possible to create the Hecate disambiguation page?--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 04:39, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. The new test header blocks the redirect, but you can access it here ::Thank you. The redirect is actually blocked now, and that's very messy. I just created the disambiguation page.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 14:14, April 9, 2017 (UTC)